Breakeven
by xXZydrateAddictXx
Summary: Soul and Maka are late for school at the DWMA again and Soul is acting weird... what is going on between Soul and Blair? A SoulxMaka fan-fic... with a little bit of Blair ;)


Takes place when they're older. It's not child porn, I promise xD

I DO **NOT** OWN SOUL EATER.

Enjoy :3**  
-**

**Breakeven**

"COME ON SOUL, LET'S GO!" Maka shouted, kicking the door with her heel and simultaneously banging on it with her fist. Her patience had reached its extent.

"You're gonna make us late AGAIN. What am I supposed to tell Stein this time? That you're on the rag?" Soul said nothing. No facetious reply? Maka pressed her ear to the door. The only hint of a noise was the jingle of his belt. What was he doing in there? Soul exhaled and flung open the door, pushing Maka to the ground.

"I'm right here tiny tits, don't get your panties in a wad." Soul shuffled out of the dark room hunched over with his hands shoved in his pockets. Slamming the door behind him, Soul acknowledged his furious meister staring up at him from the ground.

"Oh… sorry." Soul stretched his palm out in her aid.

Maka rejected the help, slapping his hand away. "Whatever. Lets go." She scraped herself off the kitchen tile, pulled her spartoi coat off the couch and flew out the door. Soul looked back at his room one last time, and followed his meister in a flash.

"Please turn to page 382 in your text books." There was no way to get around him. Soul and Maka marched into the classroom unable to avoid professor Stein, and took a seat next to each other in the back of the classroom. Stein glanced at the partners, and sighed. "I hope you have an acceptable circumstance for interrupting my lecture… again." Maka melted in her seat. This was the fourth day in a row that they were late… what could she tell him this time? Maka fell silent as Stein waited patiently for a sly rebuttal from the scythe.

"It won't happen again." Were the words that escaped his lips instead. Shocked, but pleased by Soul's sudden acceptance of responsibility, Stein nodded and continued his demonstration. Maybe the kid is finally growing up. Maka slouched in her seat, glaring at Soul with livid green eyes.

"It better not." She grumbled, crossing her arms. Soul looked down at his hands, his cheeks lightly blushed with embarrassment. This wasn't like him at all. Cool guys don't get nervous.

After a long day of studying and sparring at the DWMA, Maka crashed onto the apartment couch with a thud. "Finally." She sighed in exhaustion.

Soul walked in, flung his bag on the floor, and made a b-line for his bedroom door. Soul peeked into his room, and then proceeded to enter. Maka stretched out on the couch, and reached for the remote.

"Hey Soul, what do you want for dinner?" She shouted tonelessly, changing the channels. "…Soul?" Maka turned around and scanned the vacant room. And where was that goddamn cat? Regrettably moving from her comfy spot, Maka rose and rapped on his chamber door.

"HEY SOUL." No reply. Maka pressed her ear to the door a second time. This time there were whispers.

"I can't fucking do this anymore." Soul's voice cracked, as he sat on the edge of the bed facing the door.

"I won't do it."

Blair walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel barely covering her otherwise naked body. "Of course you can, and you will~" Blair sang as the saturated tendrils of her hair oozed deliciously down her cleavage.

Soul stared at the ground. What was he doing? What would Maka say?

Blair dropped her towel and joined Soul on the bed.

"Come on Soul… why don't you pet me for a while?" Blair lay on the bed on her stomach, wrapping her arms around Soul's waist. Soul sat there refusing to remove his eyes from the fascinating spot on the carpet.

Her eyes saddened, "Aww, come on, I know what you like." Blair ran her tongue up and down his neck, sucking hungrily at his skin and carefully sliding her arms up his chest in efforts to remove his jacket.  
"NO." Soul snapped, flinging his arm to shove her off.

Blair rolled over, staring at the ceiling. "No?" Blair's eyes widened with surprise. "You've never used that word with me." Blair turned to look at Soul, almost pouting like a child while resting her head in her hands and propping up her face with her elbows. They both sat there for a moment. "I know what you need." Blair stated blankly, patting the bed once as she got up. Blair stood up and walked around the bed to face Soul. His eyes still fixed on the ground.

"I know EXACTLY what you need." She suggested seductively. Blair's hands were all over him now. On his chest, in his hair, on his dick…

Soul was so confused. He wanted her so badly… he always wanted her. Every time. She was beautiful and unbelievably sexy… with the biggest tits he had ever seen. But he didn't love her. Not even an ounce. Soul let his limbs become limp, and let the cat do her magic.

Blair gnawed at Soul's fly with her perfectly manicured nails, and unfastened it with a pop. Blair reached in and grabbed him, as he let out a sigh.

Soul was sweating profusely. She was so hot and did all the right things. Blair worked up and down with her hands, Soul grunting with every fist full. Blair sucked lightly on his balls and traced them with the tip of her tongue, teasing the scythe.

Soul stared hungrily at the simulated witch, unable to speak. "More" was all he could spit out as she took him in her mouth.

Violently gaining speed, Soul grasped her hair, shoving himself farther down her throat. He was out of control, and she loved every moment of it.

Before she knew it, Soul released hot liquid down her throat with a final moan.

Maka couldn't believe her ears. Soul? And… Blair? She backed away from the door, shaking her head. Maka returned to her spot on the couch as tears began to grace her cheeks.

Soul zipped his pants up angrily. "This won't happen again." Blair grinned "Of course not scythey. Of course not." Soul rolled his eyes and left the room in a huff.

Soul walked outside his room to see how dinner was coming… and to escape the sex kitten that refuses to leave the apartment.

"Hey Maka… wasn't it your turn to cook tonight?" "Yeah uhh… we're just gonna have take-out tonight" Maka stated as clearly as she could, as she wiped the moisture from her eyes whilst furiously flipping channels.

Soul shrugged. "Okay." Soul plopped down next to her on the couch without a second thought.

Maka stared blankly at the T.V. Was she even watching it? As Soul slowly acknowledged her vacant expression, guilt surged through his veins. She couldn't know, that was ridiculous. Wasn't it? Soul gazed at the stern faced woman that sat beside him. He knew everything about her, and yet he remained puzzled at her anger. He had no idea how to begin consoling her but he hated seeing her like this.

"You okay pigtails?" Soul tugged playfully at her hair, and immediately stopped upon noticing no change in her facial expression. "Maka." Soul's features grew solemn. Maka proceeded to concentrate on the T.V. she wasn't watching, angrily staring at nothing.  
"Hey." Soul sweetly touched her shoulder only to be smacked away by his meister.  
"DON'T TOUCH ME." Surprised at herself, Maka clenched her teeth together and covered her mouth with her hand. Tears collected and dripped off her pink face. She was sobbing now. Completely embarrassed by her sudden outburst, Maka ran into her room and slammed the door.  
Soul sat there with his heart in his stomach. She knew. What was he supposed to do? "Fucking Cat." He muttered. It was easy to blame her. She was the one stuffing her tits in his face all the time. Soul stood up and pressed his ear to her bedroom door. The occasional deep breaths and violent sobbing were the sounds within hearing range.

Maka plunged herself into her pillow in an attempt to muffle her soft but consistent sobs. She loved him, there was no doubt about it. She wasn't thirteen anymore, and she acknowledged that she had had these feelings for a long time. Maka sat up on the bed drying her tears and bracing herself for what she had to do.

Meanwhile the scythe remained in shambles.

"FUCKING IDIOT."

Soul punched and kicked the wall outside the apartment. His knuckles grinding against the concrete, grating his hands into a bloody pulp. "DAMMIT." What had he done? Trading meaningless sex for the girl he had grown to love. He would never admit it, but he had wanted her for years. Tears accumulated and dripped down the scythe. Soul angrily wiped them off, and stormed back into the apartment. Noticing the Chinese food cartons littering the counter, Soul picked one up and popped it open. He was always hungry, but not tonight. Soul plopped the paper carton back on the counter and proceeded to his room. The weapon collapsed onto his bed, arms out on either side of him, face-down in a sort of surrendering position. He had given up. Maybe moving in with Black*Star was a better idea. Mid-thought of hoping Tsubaki would agree to swap rooms with him, the black cat entered. Soul heard the small house pet purring from across the room and at that moment, a chill crawled up his spine.

"Go away." He angrily shot at the cat, talking through a mouth-full of sheets. The cat meowed, hopping onto the bed while playfully wrapping her tail around his wrist. Blair transformed back into her human, fake witch form. Fully clothed this time, but wearing a face Soul had never known. Her features vaguely resembled sympathy. Soul felt her hand on his wrist and promptly smacked it off. Blair sat at the edge of his bed, staring at the wall.

"Soul… I'm so sorry. I had no idea… you and Maka…"

"Don't." Soul said clearly. Blair spun around to look the scythe in the eyes, only to see the weapon staring back, his face lit with anger and embarrassment.

"Leave. Tonight. I don't ever want to see you in this apartment again."

Blair nodded, standing to her feet. "Just so you know… I was just having a little fun. I never meant to get in the way."

Soul crossed his arms, his eyes locked to the ground. And just like that, she was gone. Taking in a full gulp of air, Soul flopped onto his bed with his hands resting on his head. Relaxed. The worst was over. Soul shut his eyes, eager to end the day, and managed to sleep for what seemed like a few minutes. Not able to recall what woke him, Soul left his room, scanning the living area of the apartment.

"…Maka?" No response. Making the conclusion that it was nothing, Soul returned to his room, and sat at the edge of his mattress. The scythe rubbed his eyes, and glanced at the clock on his bedside table that read _9:30 pm_. Soul stared at his hands. What was his next move? This wasn't going to go away with the sunrise tomorrow. The mess that he made was here to stay. _I have to talk to her now._ Soul thought to himself.

_Knock knock knock. _No answer.

"Maka? Open up. I needa talk to you."

Soul pressed his ear to the door. Not hearing a peep or anything at all, Soul cracked the door open and peeked inside. She wasn't there. She was probably just in the bathroom or something. The scythe creeped back into his room to see if the bathroom that they shared was locked, and sure enough, the door was closed. Soul returned to the edge of his bed, and patiently waited for his meister to finish… whatever girls do in the bathroom.

After a while, Soul knocked on the bathroom door.

"Maka… are you done in there? I needa talk to you."

Soul watched the light seeping under the door evaporate, and stepped away when he heard her jiggling the handle. As Maka pushed the door, Soul's jaw dropped. Maka walked into Soul's room, clad in a complete lingerie outfit. A white lace corset with a pink bow in between her small but perky breasts along with matching garter belt, panties and pink and white striped thigh-high stockings. Soul couldn't speak.

Maka's pale face turned a bright pink to compliment her sweet lolita look. With a sudden gulp of bravery, whilst simultaneously swallowing her pride and self-respect, Maka slowly advanced towards her weapon. Soul walked backwards, the backs of his knees hitting his bed, forcing him on his back. Taking the opportunity, Maka decisively straddled the scythe, pushing the sythe between her legs while running her hands up and down his chest.

Soul finally choked out "W-what are you doing?" Admittedly, he was totally turned on right now. But he didn't want this… not like this. Maka began removing his jacket.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" she whispered seductively in his ear, lightly kissing his neck.

"N-no." Soul said nervously, sweating profusely.

"Yes it is. You LOVED it when she did it." Maka whispered in his other ear, kissing his neck again. "You loved it so much, you wanted it all the time. " Maka began unbuttoning his shirt. "Two can play at this game. I'm gonna make you feel amazing."

"NO." Soul shouted, flinging his meister to the other side of the bed. The scythe stood up. "I don't know what the HELL has gotten into you, but if you want to say something then just say it. Go ahead. Yell at me. Be angry. Do something. Don't just sit there." Maka's already humiliated complexion faded quickly to a blazing red. Maka gathered herself and stood up the way she did before a fight.

"You're a slut." She said quietly staring at her toes.

"…What?" Soul posed, confused at her choice of words.

"I SAID, YOU'RE A SLUT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU. YOU AND BLAIR ARE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER. WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO AND BE HER WEAPON AND BE HER LITTLE SEX SLAVE AND JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE. YOU'RE SUCH A PRICK. YOU'RE ALL PRICKS JUST LIKE MY DAD." Maka caught her breath. Her face was hot, salty drops clinging to her cheeks. "Men are all the same." She muttered angrily. Maka stormed over to Soul with her palm raised.

"Do it." He whispered.

"… what?"

"Slap me. I deserve it. I _want_ you to."

Maka retrieved her hand. "Don't tell me what to do. You're a pig." Mid-storm, Soul grabbed her wrist before she could leave. Soul clenched a fist as he fought back tears.

"I didn't mean anything. I'm **so **sorry."

Those were words Maka had never heard from her weapon. _I'm sorry._ They hung in the air like a bell. Maka froze, slowly turning around. Their eyes were locked for a moment.

"You've changed."

Soul shook off whatever feeling was making him say weird shit.

"What?... psh. No I haven't."

Maka rolled her eyes almost smiling. "What happened to the kid who was too cool to apologize?"

Soul looked at his meister and shot her a half smile. "I guess I can make an exception for my meister."

Maka smiled and then quickly looked away. Realizing she was half-naked, Maka immediately moved her hands in efforts to cover herself.

"Uhh… you should go put something on." Soul spit out awkwardly, staring at the tile.

"Oh… yeah. Sorry." Maka blushed again and moved towards her room through the bathroom. And Soul almost let her.

"Hey… Maka… wait." Soul caught her arm, and pulled her to face him. Soul blushed, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulling her in till their lips met. Maka kissed back, leaning into him and folding her arms around his neck. Having maintained a hard on this entire time, the passion grew, but came to an abrupt halt as Soul inched away from the woman.

"Um, I think we should call it a night" Soul put bluntly, smiling and nervously shuffling his feet.

Not wanting to admit that she was turned on or wanted to continue, she agreed. "Yeah, we should."

Maka left the room and changed into real pajamas, only to return to Soul's room to sleep. Maka tip-toed into the weapon's lair, and slipped in between the sheets. Soul's eyes grew wide as he felt his meister's arms slide around him, and then suddenly grew lax. This was what he really wanted. They had slept together before but it was different this time, and would always be different every time after that.


End file.
